


Five Times It's A Duet, and One Time It's A Trio

by Imknotsorry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Kosmo is called Blue for the first chapter bc it's before they name him Kosmo, beastiality, incorrect(?) use of peanut butter, midnight snacc, the snacc is lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imknotsorry/pseuds/Imknotsorry
Summary: 1.Lance is horny on main and wants some good succ.... Blue just likes peanut butter.....2. Lance gets hot and bothered and finds that he really likes Kosmo's tongue3. Lance has never been one to let his back be scratched without scratching back, yanno?4. Okay, so Kosmo might really like oral....5. Lance may have a bit of an exhibitionist kink+1 They get a third





	1. Chapter 1

Looking back, maybe being as obsessed with the Lion King as he was might have been a bit telling. Or maybe his firm belief that, hey, furries weren’t all  _ that  _ weird, no matter what Pidge says. It could have even been pinned down to that time he stumbled across those two cats in heat when he was a kid. Or that video a friend sent him back in middle school as a joke, with the dog, and…

Anyway, the point remains that Lance is feeling a lot of…  _ things, _ mostly sexual, and knows his exact chances at getting some relief with another living being on this ship is 0%. It’s not like this was thought out, or planned, or whatever! Really! He was just horny, and lonely, and maybe way too curious for his own good. (A little voice in the back of his mind reminds him that that was how he’d wound up handcuffed to a tree while Nyma stole his Lion. He tells the little voice to fuck off.) Besides, everyone went had gone to bed a while ago, leaving just him in this situation. ‘This situation’ being him, alone in the kitchen, caught red handed by Keith’s Creepy Wolf as he tries to eat his blues away with the space peanut butter Hunk had made.

Keith’s Creepy Wolf stares at him from the other side of the dark kitchen, his eyes gleaming yellow in the low light of the space fridge, and Lance feels, for a moment, like a piece of prey staring into the face of his killer, and he can’t deny the pleased shiver that dances down his spine. Then the wolf takes a step closer, and that pleased shiver turns closer to panic. “Uh, hey… good boy? No biting paladins, okay? You’re not some crazy, feral animal Keith would bring on board, right? I mean, sure, Keith is impulsive and makes questionable decisions, but he wouldn’t bring a murderous wolf home...maybe…”

Lance’s panicked muttering trails off as the wolf gets closer, tall enough to meet his eyes, which he… doesn’t? Instead his head tilts, and he sniffs at the jar in Lance’s near-slack hands, and “Oh! You just want some peanut butter!” The relief washes away his panic, leaving room for him to really appreciate just how big and bulky the wolf is as he crowds Lance against the counter. 

Lance shakes off the half-baked, filthy thoughts dancing in his brain in favor of scooping out some more peanut butter and letting the wolf clean his fingers. The rough, hot tongue lapping against his skin is really doing it for him. He can’t help the soft  _ oh _ that escapes his lips when the wolf presses closer, fluffy, solid warmth pressed against his entire front. Lance huffs when he feels the poor creature wriggle in excitement of more peanutty goodness, unintentionally pressing harder against Lance in all the ways that really matter.

(His dick.)

“Ah, fuck, I can’t believe I’m gonna do this…” Lance hisses, stressed and hard and so very, very excited. He smoothly moves to the side, careful to keep the blue wolf’s eyes on him. The loud unzipping of his pants makes him moan softly, the noise making the wolf prick his ears and tilt his head. (Lance is so preoccupied with gently pulling his hard dick out of his underwear, so lost in the mood of the moment, he completely misses the way the wolf’s eyes sharped and switch focus from the buttery treat to a much more exciting one before him.)

“Can’t be too bad, right?” Lance whispers, the hand stroking his dick moving to give the wolf a chance to sniff at(and lick, apparently) his hand. “You’re blue, my Lion was Blue… maybe it’s my lucky color? What do you think, Blue?” The little nickname gets the creature’s tail wagging as he eagerly swipes his tongue along Lance’s outstretched hand. Lance laughs softly, excitement thrumming through his blood, heading straight to his dick.

Lance slowly pulls his now wet hand from Blue’s ministrations and dips it into the peanut butter, then leads it to his dick, long and erect, Blue’s eyes tracing his every move. The first touch is surprisingly cold, but the quick smear is enough to lead Blue straight for him. Lance’s knees immediately go weak as the beast’s slobbery, velvet tongue laps at his exposed dick, rapid and thorough. Lance whimpers praises, soft  _ good boy _ s, and lightly thrusts his hips into the wolf’s touch. His head lolls back, his entire body is on fire, and he’s never been so turned on in his life.

His tilted back head turns and he catches sight of himself in the reflection of what might be an oven. His face is flushed, his pupils are so blown his eyes might as well have been black, and his legs are spread so submissively for the great beast between them. Without thinking, Lance grips the wolf’s head, hips still giving tiny thrusts, and moans, louder than before, “ _ Fuck, _ Blue, such a good boy!” 

The wet slurping sounds of the dog’s tongue rapidly lapping at his dick are loud, nearly overcoming the blood roaring in Lance’s ears, and the way Blue uses his tongue…

_ It’s almost like he knows to stroke my dick, almost like he was made to fuck…. _ The thought of this wolf, this wild animal, being perfect to fuck with, to give him head, to be tamed by him and to give him pleasure…. Lance whines like a bitch in heat. Then he thinks of the animal’s size, thinks about how good it might feel to be pinned down, to be used rather than to use…. Lance comes with a muffled yell, bending over and burying his face into Blue’s fur, hips thrusting helplessly.

(He completely misses the moment when his dick was clean of peanut butter, never notices how Blue is more enthusiastic when Lance comes than he is when offered a sack)

When Lance snaps back to reality, he gasps and straightens up, pushing away the still-licking wolf in order to pull his pants up, flinching at his spent, soaking dick getting crammed back into dry jeans. With a hasty, ridiculous  _ thanks  _ to the wolf( _ seriously, a thank you? What am I, some stumbling virgin? …yeah, but still _ ), he rushes to the safety of his room and shower, then tosses himself into bed.

“This was a one time thing,” he sternly tells his ceiling, trying to forget the way Blue’s panting breaths felt against his hips. “I am setting the boundary. No more.” Content with this, he quickly falls asleep, spent from such an exciting midnight snack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kissy kissy

Trapped in the Red Lion is better than being trapped in some Galra battle cruiser, or a pod for 10,000 years, or a space whale as two years go by, or trapped on earth as your family is god-knows-where in space, Lance guesses. But he’s still a little wound up, tense and irate constantly. It doesn’t help that the Lion’s lights are always red. Like, he gets it, he can always appreciate a good aesthetic. It’s just, well… Blue is a bit more of a soothing color, isn’t it? 

Not that he hates Red! It's just that he constantly feels on edge and full of adrenaline. Like, every time he sits in the pilot’s chair he gets this bone-deep thrum of sheer power, and it never fails to get him… well, horny. The Red Lion has an uncanny knack of getting him very hot and bothered, okay? He doesn’t know if it’s just him or if the Lion is doing it intentionally to him, or maybe all Red Paladins have to deal with the distracting sensation of being constantly turned on.  _ Don’t think about that! _

Once again, Lance settles in his chair, hard as a rock and high on the power of a 10,000 year old sentient Lion. He sighs and dutifully unzips his pants, somewhat convinced that his Lion is some kind of pervert that enjoys watching his multiple masturbation sessions each day. A sudden flash of blue light makes him flinch before realizing he came alone.  _ Speaking of perverts… _

Kosmo sits near his waist, panting eagerly as he watches Lance stretch out and lazily drag his hand up and down his shaft. He can’t help but preen as his audience’s eyes trace his hand’s motion with a certain hunger that makes his dick twitch. The fiery, steely glint in those eyes, the single-minded focus, the intensity…. Lance definitely has a type. 

“Miss me, huh?” Lance coos, flashes of a midnight snack a few nights ago compounding with the current magma in his blood. “Miss slathering your hot tongue all over me, having me so pliant and easy..fuck..” Caught up in his own words, Lance speeds up, throwing his head back.

Kosmo, eager, smart, wonderful Kosmo, shocks him by shoving his tongue in Lance’s open mouth. Lance sits up, shocked. He tentatively leans back into the wolf, letting his mouth fall obediently open again. Kosmo doesn’t hesitate to move in, shoving his tongue into Lance, desperate to taste the Red Paladin’s mouth.

Lance moans, hand stroking rapidly at his dick, completely overwhelmed with the wolf’s hot breath on his face, on his neck, lost in the molten heat thrusting in and out of his throat, so long and wet. Lance moans again, louder, hips rising in rapid thrusts as he sucks the wolf deeper into his mouth, further down his throat. Kosmo eagerly adjusts so he can clamber up the chair too, completely flat on Lance as he growls and humps, also lost in the moment.

Lance cries out, shocked and unbearably aroused to have found himself under the formidable weight of the wolf. Kosmo is too heavy for him to continue stroking, but he can’t bring himself to mind when he keeps humping him so strongly and rapidly. Lance is completely at the beast’s mercy, choking on his tongue and flattened beneath his furry weight. Lance does his best to clutch the wolf’s hips and to drive his dick up against the body above him, incredible pleased with the increased friction.

He can’t help the panting, whining moans he’s making, knowing damn well he sounds just like the animal above him. He feels something hard and wet brush his dick and is made very much aware that Kosmo is, in fact, also a male. Far from turn him off, Lance increases his thrusts and adjusts the angle, keening with each hot, filthy meeting of their dicks.

It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for Lance to cum, his end hitting him like a train when he meets the intense, wild gaze above him. Kosmo jumps off, suddenly, and Lance is confused until that blessed tongue starts to lick him clean, devouring his cum like it’s his favorite treat. Lance moans at the sight of the beast eagerly lapping up his release, and a few more spurts are released as he hits a secondary, mini-orgasm. 

Exhausted, Lance flops back and watches Kosmo lick himself clean, lapping at the remaining cum, a vivid white on his near-black fur. Beneath the fur, however, Lance can see a bright blue… dick? 

Before he can react, however, Keith’s voice filters over the comms, “Get ready! My scanners have picked up a Galra ship en route.”

With a groan, Lance promises “Next time, buddy.” Kosmo whines, but teleports back to the Black Lion as Lance gets ready for battle.

He’s never been good with boundaries, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna justify a short chapter with the fact that I gave two chapters in one day...

**Author's Note:**

> The two Wolves made me do it... blame discord...  
> Anyway yeah pls give me requests/ideas


End file.
